No le temas a la oscuridad
by Esmeraldy
Summary: - Me dejaste esperando mucho tiempo - susurro impaciente. - Tu sangre sigue siendo solo mía? - le pregunto rozando ligeramente los labios de su consorte. - Mi sangre a esperado pacientemente por ti - respondió besándola finalmente y dejando que sus colmillos traspasaran la tierna carne, demostrándole su amor y pasión, fundiendo lo mejor de ambos mundos. Amaba la oscuridad.
1. Prologo: Quien soy?

**Prologo: Quién soy?**

El tiempo paso tan rápido...

Parece que fue ayer cuando llegue a este lugar. Mi vida no era común, al menos para un chica de 15 años. No había secundaria, ni fiestas, ni chico encantador, solo una mejor amiga. La verdad era que vivía en un orfanato y no en uno cualquiera, un orfanato católico solo para señoritas, ya se podrán imaginar lo interesante que era mi vida. Me abandonaron aquí cuando teni años y lo único que recordaba de ese día era la puerta rustica y el mal tiempo, los truenos, la luna llena... Como si el cielo se lamentara por la pérdida de algo.

No recordaba nada de mi pasado, ningún rostro o lugar familiar o el día de mi cumpleaños. Solo tenía aquella extraña marca detrás de la oreja derecha y un antiguo relicario, demasiado ostentoso para que una chica sin apellido lo tuviera; y estaba escrito ese nombre... Isabela.

Era lo único que me unía a ese pasado incierto... y me aferre a él pensado que en algún punto con el paso de los años me brindaría respuestas. Pero el tiempo pasó, las respuestas nunca llegaron y me resigne a vivir el día a día.

Pero siempre tenía esa sensación de que había algo enorme afuera de estas cuatro paredes... Algo que me esperaba y me pertenecía.

 **...**

 **Con Esto empezamos oficialmente la historia! Y en primera instancia quiero darle gracias a** _ **NyssaCullen**_ **! Tenía años que no usaba estas herramientas y todo lo hice por inercia XD, espero que te guste el capítulo. Y quizás no me conozcan… Sin escribir en FF tenía años.**

 **Fue el primer lugar en el que comencé a desarrollarme como escritora, aunque nunca termine ninguna historia. Un poco más grandecita ya volví a escribir en otros foros y termine una saga, nada muy relevante, pero fue aceptada por los lectores...hace como 4 años fue aquello y me dije... porque no volver a intentarlo!**

 **Soy Rocecil Rodriguez, 23 años, desde RD! Medico en formación y aspirante a escritor! Espero que les guste! Esta historia es una historia original que empecé a escribir hace un mes, y quería adaptarla a los personajes de crepúsculo! Si desean leerla esta wattpad pero con los personajes originales y bajo el mismo nombre! Nos leemos en la próxima entrega.**

 **Gracias por todo!**


	2. Cap 1: Feliz cumpleaños?

**Capítulo 1: Feliz cumpleaños?**

Parecía que había caminado durante casi siglos... El pasillo estaba sombrío, las paredes eran heladas y rugosas, olía a humedad... Y a algo que no podía diferenciar con propiedad.

Sentía la respiración pesada y el frio era espantoso, tan profundo, que parecía penetrar hasta los tuétanos, solo llevaba aquel largo y fino camisón. Mi garganta estaba seca y las encías me escocían.

\- Isabella – susurro a mis espaldas, una voz masculina, atrayente y aterciopelada. Di la vuelta, dirigiendo mi atención ante aquel llamado tan atractivo, aun en medio de la penumbra.

Todo lo que pude ver fueron unos ojos color carmesí... Grandes y aterradores.

Mi cuerpo reclamo queriendo sentir pánico... Pero había algo más.

Algo que me suplicaba unirme a aquel extraño par de lúgubres y aterradores ojos.

\- Te conozco? - le pregunte mientras me acercaba lentamente, mi corazón palpitaba acelerado, los dientes ardían dolorosamente y mi cuello cosquilleaba a la espera de algo que desconocía.

\- Isabela – farfullo nuevamente mientras algo brillaba en la oscuridad.

\- Isabella ! – abrí los ojos abruptamente.

La luz era jodidamente molesta...

Al parecer estaba soñando los mismo, otra vez... Siempre lo mismo... El lugar... y El... suspire derrotada, parecía que las respuestas nunca llegarían.

\- Bella! Llevo media hora tratando de levantarte! Todo el mundo está ya en el comedor! Eres la única en cama y recuerda que nos toca comprar lo de la despensa! – Su voz siempre fue tan chillona e irritante? me pregunte... No era una persona muy mañanera que digamos.

\- Isabella! – grito esta vez... mis pobre oídos.

Les he contado lo mucho que odio las mañanas... Porque las odio!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de mentalizarme para el nuevo día. Tenía cosas por hacer y yo solo quería dormir... masculle entre dientes mientras trataba de tapar la odiosa luz con el dorso de mi mano y ocultaba el rostro entre las sabanas.

\- Ohh Bella el día no se detendrá por más que te ocultes entre esa sabana! – exclamo divertida Alice, abrí un ojo y la mire feo... como rayos podía ser mi mejor amiga?

\- Eres tan odiosa – le dije. Salí de la cama resignada, la habitación estaba pulcramente ordenada, claro, a excepción de mi vieja cama, porque no me sorprendía aquello?

\- Es solo una de mis habilidades.

Estire mi cuerpo tratando de mantenerme en mis 5 sentidos y comencé a quitarme la ropa lentamente mientras me dirigía al baño.

\- Entonces tenemos que ir al pueblo? – le pregunte.

\- Correcto! Tenemos que buscar los materiales de las clases de costura de esta semana y encargar las municiones que necesita el orfanato para el día de adopciones! – Expreso Alice emocionada.

\- Ya – exprese sin muchos ánimos. Día de adopciones... Bella depresiva en 3, 2, 1

Ella era realmente linda y delicada... a diferencia de mi persona claro está, no es como si fuera un adefesio. Pero Alice tenía aquel cabello negro como la noche... y los ojos tan claros, era bajita y su figura era tan delicada que a veces... solo a veces, me daba envidia. Deje de darle vueltas al asunto y me concentre en alistarme.

Termine de bañarme y coloque mi uniforme sin ni siquiera mirar al espejo. El largo romper con falda color caqui no te hacia lucir muy agraciada... claro, si no eras Alice Brandon. Recogí todo el cabello castaño en un moño.

Estaba demasiado largo, pensé para mi mientras salía del aseo.

Barbie se unió en mi trayecto hacia al comedor, el Orfanato para Señoritas St. Jude, ubicado al norte del escocia, específicamente en las tierras altas... El centro era dirigido por la Madre superiora, Martha Beneth, una mujer con muy buenas intenciones, pero Jesús, habían cosas que no era convenientes para ninguna adolescente en desarrollo; como estar varadas en medio de la nada sin ninguna compañía masculina de edad apropiada los 365 días al año...

Era como una escuela, tomábamos clases en la mañana, de lunes a viernes hasta las 3 PM y después cada quien realizaba las labores concernientes a la semana, a algunos les tocaba la cocina, otras la biblioteca o la limpieza... esa última no era mi favorita.

La semana próxima se realizaría la actividad del día de adopciones por lo que cada chica se le había asignado una tarea en específico.

El problema, créanme cuando les digo que yo no era una autómata, era excesivamente extrovertida, pero hoy... me deprimía con el solo hecho de pensar que nadie me adoptaría. Se supone que en algún momento en este año cumpliría 16 y a mayor edad, menor posibilidad de adopción...

Nadie lo hizo en los 11 años anterior y sería muy ilusa al pensar que alguien se tomaría la molestia. Si puedes escoger una niña de menor edad, para que escoger una adolescente berrinchuda?

Bella depresiva era un bocado un tanto difícil de digerir.

\- Oye! Deja ya de suspirar – dijo Alice tocando suavemente mi cabello – quizás este sea tu año.

La mire mal, rayando casi en odio, de ser posible claro. Ella quería hacer que me sintiera mejor, pero las 2 sabíamos que solo lo decía para consolarme. Era mi mejor amiga, la quería como a nadie y era la única persona que me ataba a este lugar.

La había conocido hace 6 años, cuando ella había llegado hecha un mar de lágrimas tras la trágica pérdida de sus padres en un incendio, ninguno de sus familiares lejanos quiso hacerse cargo de ella y desde ese entonces somos inseparables.

\- Dejemos el tema mejor! juro volver a la normalidad – le dije mientras me ponía en pie e iba a dejar mi plato a la cocina.

\- Ok! Iré a buscar la lista de las cosas que necesitamos y el dinero! – exclamo sonriente al ver la primera sonrisa del día y salía directo a la oficina de la directora.

Fui a la habitación una vez más y busque debajo de la destartalda cama, saque el relicario y lo coloque en mi cuello.

Y pensar que este era el único recuerdo familiar que tenía, era pequeño y redondo, con pequeños diamantes de color rojo, rosa y azul haciendo pequeños círculos en la cara superior. Había hecho todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para abrirlo… pero nada parecía funcionar. Alice y yo habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que era costoso, a pesar de los años seguía reluciendo en ese hermoso color dorado.

\- Volvamos a lo de siempre Bella! – me dije a mi misma mientras sonreía.

Alice y yo salimos finalmente del orfanato y esperamos pacientemente en la puerta al señor que se encargaba de arreglar los imperfectos del edificio en su pequeño auto para ir al pueblo, este lugar recóndito estaba realmente lejos de la civilización... a 1 hora del pueblo más cercano en Ford William.

\- Sigo insistiendo que todo esto es para que nunca conozcamos varón – mascullo riendo Alice mientras sus ojos mieles brillaban divertidos.

Era un tema interesante aquel, a veces me preguntaba si llegaría a conocer a alguien con el que querría hacer ESO, aunque era difícil de imaginar cuando ni siquiera había sido besada y sin muchas esperanzas de que eso aconteciera en los próximos 2 años?

\- Hablamos en el sentido bíblico? – pregunte divertida haciendo que ella asentía divertida con una sonrisa demasiado guasona - Tan rápido quieres perder tu virtud? Desvergonzada – dije muerta de la risa, a veces yo también pensaba lo mismo... había visto chicos a lo lejos pero nunca de los nunca había estado cerca de uno que no fuera menor de 30.

Solo íbamos al pueblo durante el día, cuando los chicos de nuestra edad estaban en la escuela, así que todo estaba prácticamente en contra, éramos monjas a pedido popular.

\- Lo sé! – admitió muy segura de si – pero tengo 16 años... quiero a mi propio señor Darcy – admitió ella con un soplido resignado – o al menos un libro decente en el que haya algo más que besitos! lo más cercano a un masculino decente dentro de nuestros cánones de edad son los chicos de la sección de clásicos de la biblioteca... Es lo más cerca que he estado del amor.

\- Cien por ciento contigo – dije – tampoco es que haya alguien con mucha más experiencia que nosotras con quien podamos hablar – susurre resignada.

Miraba por la ventana del pequeño auto y movía los hombros al ritmo de la antigua ''You give me something'' de James Morrison desconectándome por escasos momentos. A veces molestaba ver como a todas aquellas personas que conocí a mi llegada al orfanato habían desaparecido uno a uno, todos adoptados por familias, nosotras éramos las más adultas ahí.

\- Bella...Prométeme algo – dijo Alice tomando mi mano y captando toda mi atención – si una de las dos es adoptada la próxima semana hará todo lo posible por buscar a la otro y sacarla de allí!.

\- Ohh Alice claro que si! – dije abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas – nunca te dejaría sola en ese lugar. Tu eres toda la familia que tengo – susurre con seguridad... sentía los ojos húmedos... era un desastroso enrede emocional ahora mismo – además... No queremos que mueras virgen, verdad?

\- Claro que no! Es una promesa entonces – corroboro y entonces me soltó y me brindo una radiante y espontanea sonrisa… tan Alice

El auto se detuvo de repente, El conserje nos abrió la puerta y nos dijo que nos veríamos en 3 horas.

Caminábamos tomadas de la mano mientras Alice leía las cosas que teníamos que comprar, encargar y pagar. Nos reuniríamos en la entrada del pueblo. Por lo que teníamos unas horas para nosotras.

\- Qué tal si repartirnos los deberes mitad y mitad! Así terminamos más rápido y podemos ir a ver algo de ropa? Aún tenemos las 10 libras de aquel favor que le hicimos a la costurera la semana pasada – sugerí yo emocionada mientras doblábamos una esquina y nos deteníamos frente a uno de los almacenes que nos suplía los alimentos cada semana.

\- Excelente idea! Umm quédate con esta mitad entonces! Nos juntamos en la plaza en 1 hora? Pregunto consultando su reloj.

\- Ok! – fue lo último que le dije antes de emprender camino.

Fui a la floristería a encargar unos arreglos para los centro de mesa que serían llevados la semana próxima. Pague la factura de la luz y el agua. Recogí el correo y los paquetes pendientes de la directora y compre algunos artículos de limpieza que hacían falta para hacer la colada.

Por ultimo me detuve en la librería ''Midnigth Books''. Mientras abría la puerta escuche la campana darme la bienvenida. Por alguna extraña razón me encantaba este lugar, los gruesos libreros repletos de alguna copia interesante, el olor a hojas y tinta... era algo tan encantador y soñado.

\- Robbin buenos días! – salude a la joven dependienta que usualmente atendía el negocio mientras revisaba los estantes.

\- Robbin está enferma señorita – dijo una voz tras el escaparate, era una señora muy bonita y elegante, con una estela casi sobrenatural. Su cabello era prácticamente blanco, sus rasgos cincelados y su figura era delgada y delicada a pesar de la edad.

Sus ojos me miraban con dulzura y reconocimiento, era algo tan extraño y a la vez familiar.

\- Haz crecido tanto mi niña... - susurro ella, sin embargo fue perceptible para mis oídos.

\- Qué dice? Nos conocemos de algún lado? – le pregunte mirándola fijamente.

\- No creo que recuerdes pequeña bella, eras tan diminuta en aquel entonces... - dijo con ojos llorosos mientras salía del mostrador y se acercaba a mi persona – sabes qué día es hoy? – Negué sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que decía, quizás la señora no estaba en sus 5 sentidos... - hoy es tu cumpleaños - declaro, acercándose más y tocando mi mejilla.

El mundo se sumió en oscuridad y los colores se desvanecieron poco a poco.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Tuvimos el primer vistazo real a la vida de Bella... lo bueno se avecina en el próximo capítulo.**_ _**Quien es ella realmente? Cual es el misterio que se oculta tras su identidad?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado... tengo mucho sin escribir, ojala y no se note XD perdonen las faltas ortográfica, no tengo Beta ni nada de eso, soy una pobre estudiante de medicina que escribe en sus ratos libres -_-U**_

 _ **Si les gusto dejen reviews porfavor**_

 _ **Besos y gracias por tomarse su tiempo aquí.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima entrega**_


	3. Cap 2: Isabella Swan

**Capitulo 2: Isabella Swan**

 _Un pasillo oscuro, una puerta se abre lentamente dejando entrever una luz... Una habitación infantil con ligeros tonos rosa. Hay una mujer con una belleza deslumbrante, cabello castaño claro y hermosos ojos azules, con un aura casi sobrenatural, sentada junto a una cama diminuta llena de ositos de felpa._

\- _Es hora de dormir princesa – susurraba con dulzura mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de una niña._

\- _Pero no tengo sueno – respondió torpemente con la terquedad a flor de piel a la par que bostezaba y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente y agarraba con sus manitas el vestido de la mujer._

\- _Dulces sueños mi pequeña Isabella, mama te ama mucho – dijo ella, besando su frente y mejillas mientras que en la puerta un hombre de cabello oscuro, piel clara las observaba con los ojos llenos de amor._

* * *

 _El escenario cambio de repente y estaba en un amplio jardín rodeado de exóticas flores y altos árboles, 3 niños jugaban alborotadamente persiguiéndose y lanzándose sobre el pasto los unos sobre los otros. Se notaba un ambiente alegre y diferente, solo me quede a lo lejos observando mientras me invadía la nostalgia._

\- _Jasper! Debes de tener cuidado con Isabella! – gritaba un pequeño de cabello broncíneo y ojos verdes mientras quitaba de encima de la pequeña niña a un chico rubio y de ojos azules un poco mayor que Alexia._

\- _Pero si solo estamos jugando – exclamo exasperado el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos – la sobreproteges demasiado Edward!_

\- _es que eres un bruto Jasper! Es una mujer, debes de tratarla con delicadeza! – refuto Edward mientras lo miraba fijamente y agarraba con gracia la mano de la castaña._

\- _Es una niña Eddy... aún le falta crecer! Y es mi prima... - expreso resignado Jasper._

 _Isabella representaba cosas muy diferentes para ambos, el la quería porque era la hermana que nunca tuvo, pero Edward siempre la había cuidado como algo más... con tan solo 6 años recién cumplidos comprendía y sentía ciertas cosas que eran todo un misterio para el ojiazul. La castaña reía alegremente apoyada de la espalda de Edward ajena a toda la situación._

\- _Siempre están peleando por lo mismo! – dijo ella tomando el brazo de Jasper – porque mejor no vamos a comer, tengo hambre!_

\- _me encanta esa idea – grito mientras salía corriendo por el jardín en dirección a nana, quien acomodaba un fuente de pastas y jugo en las mesitas del jardín._

\- _Vamos Ed? – pregunta ella sonriéndole a niño de pelo Bronce haciendo que él le devolviera la sonrisa y envolviera uno de sus brazos en su cintura._

* * *

\- _EDWARD! – gritaba Isabella mientras revisaba otra habitación._

 _Todavía no comprendía por que salió corriendo, si solo estaban jugando... ella solo se acercó un poquito... quizás más de lo que era correctamente decente... pero ella amaba el olor de Edward y le encantaba tenerlo cerca... su madre se había reído estruendosamente cuando se lo confeso en su cumpleaños hace unos días, recibiendo como única respuesta que ella lo comprendería cuando fuese un poco mayor… Últimamente los adultos repetían bastante esa frase._

\- _Déjame solo! – escucho que alguien respondía en la habitación, abrió la puerta del antiguo closet y lo encontró de espaldas escondiendo la cara entre sus rodillas._

\- _Porque? – le pregunto asustada._

 _Era la primera vez que el la alejaba... siempre la buscaba, la tomaba de la mano, besaba su frente y le sonreía. Era el único niño fuera de su familia a quien se le permitía estar 'demasiado' cerca (palabras textuales de su papa) y ella amaba tenerlo a su alrededor._

 _Odiaba cuando iba a esas fiestas infantiles y las niñas lo veían con ojitos brillantes, Dominique odiaba a todas las niñas... menos a ella, por eso ninguna de ellas le hablaba, aunque a ella le bastaba con Scott y Dom._

\- _Es que ya no me quieres?- pregunto aterrada pensado en esa horrible posibilidad._

\- _Claro que no! – le dijo el consternado aun con su rostro escondido entre sus rodillas – por eso es que estoy así… creo que te quiero demasiado – mascullo entre dientes._

\- _No entiendo? – dijo ella liada sin entender la presente situación. El suspiro, era imposible esconderse de ella... era imposible tenerla lejos..._

\- _Cuando... me levante esta mañana... - comenzó diciendo, Alex toco su espalda haciéndole saber que contaba con su apoyo mientras se sentaba tras él y escondía su cabeza entre el hueco de su hombro y su cuello – tenia... umm_

\- _Ey! No puede ser tan malo! – le dijo ella brindándole una sonrisa._

\- _Mis ojos estaban rojos... y mis colmillos crecieron – susurro avergonzado._

\- _Ohhh – dijo la pequeña niña sin palabras... eso era algo sumamente importante en su mundo._

 _Los niños obtenían sus colmillos a lo años, mientras que para las niñas era otra historia totalmente distinta_

– _pero cuando llegue a jugar en la tarde no estabas... pues así.. – dijo Isabella señalando lo obvio._

\- _Papa me dio unas pastillas de sangre para que se quitaran... y me explico lo que estaba pasando – dijo levantando ligeramente su rostro y mostrando unos expresivos ojos rojos con algunos rastros de lágrimas, Isabella pensó que no podía existir algo más hermoso que el rostro de Edward en todo el mundo – estoy creciendo... y ya no necesito alimentarme de energía._

\- _Umm entiendo... me dejas ver? - Le pregunto ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos y observando los colmillos que reposaban sobre el labio inferior de Edward – y... porque salieron? – pregunto curiosa, haciendo que el niño se sonrojara de los pies a la cabeza._

\- _Tu... tu olor – susurro un poco cohibido._

\- _Tu olor también me gusta – sentencio la niña con una sonrisa, mientras que con uno de sus dedos alcanzaba uno de sus colmillos y los acariciaba con marcada curiosidad haciendo que el pelibronce se pusiera más rojo... claro de ser posible._

\- _I...Isabelle... no puedes hacer eso – le dijo idiotizado mientras tomaba sus manos pero aun así sin apartarla de sus dientes – no puedes hacer eso con otros niños... me oyes! Ni siquiera con Jasper! – exclamo un poco enojado, provocando un movimiento brusco y haciendo que la tierna carne de sus falanges se cortara con uno de sus colmillos. Una gota de sangre salió de ellos y Edward incorporo inmediatamente el dedo en su boca de forma involuntaria, cerrando los labios sobre la herida y sorbió._

 _Isabella solo se le quedo mirando y se dejó envolver por una sensación agradable y desconocida que iba desde su pequeño dedo hasta inundar todo su cuerpo mientras el Edward seguía dando pequeños sorbos._

\- _Me pregunto cuando crecerán mis colmillos – soltó ella al aire._

\- _Espero que no sea por ahora... falta mucho para que cumplas 12 años – le respondió Dominique mientras le deba una última succión a su dedo y lo sacaba limpio, sin ni una cicatriz a la par que su ojos volvían a su estado natural – no puedo explicarte nada de esto por ahora... solo prométeme... que no dejaras que ningún niño hago esto contigo... so..solo... solo yo – exclamo el chico apretando su mano tiernamente._

\- _Ok.. mi sangre será solo tuya Edward – susurro ella convencida haciendo latir el corazón del niño._

\- _Igual... mi sangre estará esperando por ti Isabella – le dijo el sonriendo._

* * *

\- _Isabella! No te distraigas! Sigue corriendo – exclamaba desesperada mi madre mientras me jalaba del brazo y me sacaba por la puerta trasera de la casa. A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos, cosas explotar y romperse, había mucho humo y no veía a mi padre en ningún lado._

\- _Que sucede mama! Quienes son esas personas? – pregunto asustada, su madre se arrodillo y le tomo el rostro con un semblante lleno del amor que le profesaba._

\- _Hago esto porque quiero lo mejor para ti! – le dijo con los ojos cerrados y con su frente apoyada en la suya! – serás una niña feliz mi pequeña, aunque estarás lejos de este mundo, pero cuando llegue el momento oportuno volverás para tomar tu lugar al lado de la persona que elegiste – susurro ella abriendo sus ojos y mirándola con ese halo color rojizo que inundaba su mirada – serás una excelente reina mi amor! Recuerda que papa y mama te aman – fue lo último que escucho antes de recibir un besos en su frente y todo comenzó a desvanecerse, la oscuridad me envolvía nuevamente..._

* * *

\- Isabella – susurraba una voz a lo lejos, una mano acariciaba mi cabello con dulzura... recordaba ese toque, en algún lugar de mi cabeza, pero se me hacía jodidamente familiar, abrí los ojos abruptamente recordando todo lo que había soñado, sentía como las lágrimas caían involuntariamente de mis ojos, como si fuese algo que anhelara muy adentro...

\- Fue solo una pesadilla verdad? – pregunte asustada y anhelante de algo a parte iguales, habían muchas cosas que habían acontecido mientras dormía que no entendía... Hechos que no cuadraban... Que rozaban en lo asombroso.

\- Ohhh cariño, cuanto lo siento... Pero no fue un sueño... Tus recuerdos están volviendo – dijo con gentileza nana... Nana? – Nana Giselle? – pregunte asustada mientras venía a la mente la persona que solía cuidar de mi cuando era apenas una niña... Aunque extrañamente no se veía más vieja... digo, anciana... Que extraño, pensé para mi.

\- Esa soy yo – exclamo jocosa mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas y me brindaba una sonrisa – y tú eres Isabella Swan – dijo con un toque de misterio - heredera al trono vampírico.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Que les pareció? Sabremos los detalles que serán los pilares de esta historia en el próximo capítulo, espero no tardar tanto esta vez XD**_

 _ **Tendremos que aprender un sin número de costumbres, protocolos y cosa acerca de los vampiros! Todo como resultado de libros, fanfics, animes y mangas que he leído respecto al tema! Espero que les guste!**_

 _ **Gracias a todas las que escribieron un review!**_ _ **Espero leer sus comentarios pronto!**_

 _ **Besos y hasta la próxima entrega**_


	4. Cap 3: Consorte

**Capítulo 3: Consorte**

\- Isabella Swan? – susurre para mi mientras una cadena de recuerdos e imágenes comenzaban a ocupar cada rincón de mis pensamientos.

Los veranos en la casa del lago, Jasper y yo peleando por los jutes, acompañando a mama comprar ropa, papa enseñándome a usar la bicicleta, Edward tomándome de la mano, nana cuidando de mi cuando mis padres se iban a alguna fiesta... mama besando mi frente mientras atacaban nuestra casa.

– soy un vampiro?...mis padres eran vampiros? Donde están mama y papa? Jasper y edwardd?... tu? – dije haciéndole una pregunta tras otra haciendo que ella asintiera con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios - pero eso es casi imposible! Yo... No tengo colmillos, no bebo sangre... es...

\- Todo eso que dices es verdad Isabella, de momento claro está – declaro nana haciendo que sus ojos claros brillaran con diversión.

Ella comenzó a arrullar mi cabello con mimo, tal cual lo recordaba. No solo había vivido toda una vida pensando que nunca tendría un pasado o que había gente a la que podría recordar alguna vez como familia, y de repente me entero que soy un vampiro... o era? De repente me entro un dolor de cabeza terrible y yo lo único que quería era dormir y olvidar todo!

Analice la cama en donde reposaba con toda la tranquilidad que me era capaz de reunir en mi cuerpo, tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa, como el edredón de colores... no era porque estuviera chiflada... es que era demasiada información para procesar en un solo día! estaba tratando de entender todas las cosas que se arremolinaban en mi mente.

\- Al igual que tus recuerdos, tus poderes fueron sellados – continuo diciendo – pero todo eso es fácil de solucionar – me dijo ella – todas las respuestas están en tu relicario.

\- Todas las respuestas – repetí ensimismada mirando el diminuto objeto que asomaba entre la blusa de mi uniforme.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que siempre había tenido todo aquello que estaba buscado justo sobre mis narices. Como si mi subconsciente supiera que las respuestas estaban en aquella pequeña y ostentosa prenda... 11 años parecían toda una eternidad para descubrir quién eres realmente.

Inmediatamente busque dentro de mi uniforme y lo mire fijamente, mientras lo sostenía en mis temblorosas manos y repasaba mi nombre grabado en la superficie inferior.

\- Nunca pude abrirlo – le dije a nana mientras la miraba con la clara interrogante pintada en mi rostro.

Porque seamos sinceros... Lo había intentado... Había hecho todo lo humanamente posible, y el relicario nunca se abrió.

\- Eso es porque lo abriste de la forma incorrecta – respondió – los vampiros tenemos una forma singular de expresarnos... todo gira en torno a la sangre Isabella.

Bien, para ser honestos nunca se me pasó por la cabeza algo de esa índole, pero claro nunca soñé con que yo era una vampiresa.

\- Sangre? – quería pensar que era algo asqueroso... Pero algo dentro de me lo impedía... como si eso fuera algo realmente natural en mi.

\- Lo único capaz de abrir el relicario es tu sangre Isabella, tus padres se aseguraron de protegerte a ti y el secreto que guardabas, así las personas que se encargaron de destruir tu casa... y matar a los señores Swan, que en paz descanse, no podrían encontrarte.

\- Pero porque me buscaban? – pregunte sin entender. Solo era una niña, que peligros podría conllevar eso.

Nana se acomodó a mi lado y tomo mis manos entre las suyas. Su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos, observándome con una concentración que rayaba casi en lo hipnótico.

\- Recuerdas al joven Edward? – me pregunto.

\- El niño de cabello bronce y ojos verdes? El mejor amigo de Jasper? – **_el jodido niño más lindo que mis ojos habían visto,_ pensé para mí.**

\- Si... es todo lo que recuerdas de el? – pregunto con picardía.

\- Bueno... - tenía otros detalles en la mente, **_claro,_ _como el hecho que el chico bebió tu sangre y todo eso de las promesas infantiles de pertenecerse mutuamente_** cavile internamente.

Pero por alguna extraña razón decirlo resultaba sumamente vergonzoso, mis mejillas comenzaron a sentirse calientes y escondí el rostro avergonzada haciendo que nana soltara una risita, como el que conoce un secreto a voces.

\- Por lo que veo si recuerdas! Así que empezaremos por ahí – dijo ella – Edward le pidió expresamente a su padre que quería casarse contigo en el futuro y su padre se lo concedió.

\- Que! Pero si solo éramos unos niños? Quien toma peticiones de esa índole en cuenta? – pregunte sin entender.

\- No somos humanos Isabella. Nuestros sentimientos no tienen nada que ver con esas banalidades que afectan a los seres humanos. Los vampiros fuimos diseñados para que nuestra sangre e instintos reaccionen a una persona en específico y no importa la edad a la que suceda, cuando pasa es para siempre. Es por eso que tus padres accedieron a comprometerlos desde ese momento.

\- Alto! Un momento? Ósea... que Edward... y yo? – pregunte entre asustada y con una pizca de algo.

\- Edward es tu consorte – declaro como si se hablara del clima, dejándome congelada.

\- Aun no entiendo... por qué nos atacaron ese día? Porque mataron a mama y a papa? Qué relación hay entre mi compromiso y lo que sucedió? – pregunte tratando de hilar las palabras de nana _… **estaba comprometida… solo tenía 15? O mejor dicho 16 años… Aunque los recuerdos de Edward… era el niño más jodidamente hermoso que había visto alguna vez… debe de estar hecho todo un Bom.. ohh DIOS! Díganme que no estoy pensando eso… tienes serios problemas Bella, serios y grandes problemas**_ **.**

\- Los Cullen han sido los gobernantes de los vampiros por siglos... Edward es un Cullen. En específico es el heredero al trono... El primero en la línea de sucesión de hecho y al haberse comprometido contigo, pues... muchas personas interesadas en ascender al poder a través de sus hijas... Digamos que ni siquiera les diste la oportunidad de competir.

\- Edward... es un príncipe? – Pregunte anonadada – entonces... yo?

\- Serás reina algún día...

\- Los que mataron a mis padres, sabes quiénes son?

\- Nadie sabe con exactitud quien fue el responsable del asesinato de los Swan pequeña, solo tenemos algunas sospechas... de hecho, estamos seguros de que el clan que los destruyo son personas interesadas en el reinado, alguno de esos purista que quieren gobernar por encima de los humanos. Los Swan fueron vampiros de alta estirpe, pero nunca estuvieron interesados en reinar sobre los nuestros a pesar de tener un linaje tan antiguo como los Cullen, eran más bien intelectuales sin interés alguno en la lucha de los grandes poderes que rigen nuestro mundo.

\- Es... difícil de creer. Quisiera que papa' y mama' estuviesen aquí conmigo – murmure, la situación era difícil de concebir – hay tantas cosas que no entiendo.

\- Te las explicare una a una. Qué tal si empezamos por lo básico? Que son los Vampiros.

Algo me decía que este sería un día muy largo. Por alguna razón sentía que había olvidado algo muy importante... Que sería eh?

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Bien... esta algo corto, pero espero les guste! Prometo seguir pronto! Tenemos un capitulo lleno de más información el que se avecina…**_

 _ **Chicas por favor dejen sus comentarios, a más cantidad de comentarios subiré más rápido y también les dejare un adelanto!**_

 _ **No recibo dinero ni nada por escribir, solo la gratificación de saber que les gusta y saber lo que opinaron al respecto.**_

 _ **Gracias por cada Follow, comentario y alerta en la historia.**_

 _ **Recomienden la historia a su amigos y espero leer sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Besos y hasta la próxima entrega.**_


	5. Cap 4: iniciación

**Capítulo 4:** iniciación, el arte de ser vampiro

''Los vampiros somos criaturas sobrenaturales. Nos llaman los amos de la noche, quizás porque nuestras habilidades se potencian cuando el astro sol duerme. A pesar de que lucimos como humanos, tenemos habilidades especiales que van depositados dentro de nuestra genética: visión nocturna, reflejos de alto calibre, los colmillos retractiles, belleza un tanto descomunal logrando de esa forma que los humanos se sientan atraídos hacia nosotros y claro, otro tipo de poderes especiales que solo los vampiros más poderosos tienen.

Contrario a lo que los humanos piensan la luz del sol no nos elimina, solo nos causa quemaduras de 1er y 2do grado, nada que no se pueda arreglar con un poco de sangre, podemos entrar a cualquier entidad religiosa y definitivamente no estamos muertos… necesitamos respirar y comer. Nacemos, crecemos, nos reproducimos y morimos… en algunos casos claro esta''.

Pensé que los vampiros eran inmortales – le dije a nana un poco intrigada ante todas las cosas que había dicho.

Solo algunos vampiros son inmortales mi pequeña, todo dependerá del lugar que ocupen dentro de la pirámide de nuestra sociedad… no es tan sencillo como lo pintan en las películas.

Eso significa que existen clases sociales… hablamos de que los Cullen eran los que gobernaban nuestro mundo… si hay reyes y príncipes… tenemos una corte, senadores o algo por el estilo? – pregunte.

En efecto Isabella, tenemos a los reyes: Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Ellos gobiernan por encima de todos los vampiros, sin embargo cada continente tiene un príncipe encargado de velar por la paz y el gobierno, De la misma manera los países tienen por regente a una corte. Suena simple, pero es un poco más complicado que eso… me preguntaste por clases sociales y esa es la base fundamental que ha organizado nuestro sistema de gobierno desde sus inicios. Cuando hablamos acerca de vampiros no nos referimos exclusivamente a un único grupo, si no a diversas clases que difieren genéticamente en un pequeño por ciento.

… diversas clases de vampiros… umm interesante – masculle mientras rascaba mi barbilla – que es lo que hace diferente a una clase de otra? – pregunte interesada.

La pureza de la sangre hace que nos dividamos en clases, a mayor pureza mayor poder. Los vampiros sangre pura son los llamados niveles A, son los más poderosos porque la línea de ascendencia no ha sido alterada con sangre humanos. Los Cullen, tus padres y tú pertenecen a esta clase y son los reyes y príncipes que se encargan de gobernar los continentes. Son los únicos vampiros inmortales y los únicos capaces de convertir a los humanos en vampiros. En el mundo quedan solo 10 familias sangre pura.

Después tenemos a los Niveles B, los llamados nobles. Tienen al menos a un humano en su línea de ascendencia. A pesar de que son inmortales envejecen con el paso del tiempo, se van deteriorando poco a poco. Tienen un poder especial: controlar algún elemento, poder sobre la materia o la mente.

En tercer lugar están los Niveles C, la clase obrera y la que conforma el mayor porciento de nuestra población. Son vampiros nacidos, pero los padres, abuelos o algunos en su ascendencia son exhúmanos, haciendo que su genotipo sea 50 y 50, algunos menos, otros más. Vive mucho tiempo, pero no son inmortales. Cuentan con las características propias de la especie y no tienen poderes especiales.

Y por último tenemos a los niveles D que son exhúmanos transformados por algún nivel A. estos vampiros pueden convertirse en despiadados asesinos si no ingieren la sangre de la persona que los convirtió aunque sea solo una vez. Viven al menos 50 o 100 años más que los humanos. Y no cuentan con ninguna habilidad especial.

… solo por curiosidad… como se supone que distinga de uno y otro? – dije interesada y ocasionando que nana se riera a carcajadas.

No te preocupes por eso, cuando recuperes tu condición de vampiro lo sabrás – me aseguro – aún quedan muchas cosas importantes que tengo que decirte Isabella, pero se hace tarde y necesitamos irnos de este lugar lo antes posible – aseguro parándose de la silla y tomando un bolso que se encontraba justo en la mesita de al lado.

Irnos? A dónde? - le pregunte.

Estados unidos, no podemos quitar el sello de tus poderes aquí… es muy peligroso para ti.

A dónde? No podemos irnos así? El orfanato y Alice… ALICE! – grite de la nada recordado que había quedado de juntarme con Alice al final del día… _cuanto tiempo habría pasado desde que me desmaye?_

Quien? Alice?– pregunto nana tomando mi mano - Tengo los papeles de adopción listos desde hace unas semanas – sentencio… _el destino es una cosa bastante curiosa._

me vas a adoptar? – pregunte- Alice es mi mejor amiga.

Yo no… tu abuelo.

Tengo un abuelo?

Claro que el aún no sabe que estas viva… pero esa es la parte de la historia que aún me queda por decir… yo era la única que sabía lo que tenía planificado tu madre – dijo nana con una sonrisa nerviosa… _me parece que mi mama fue alguien demasiado despistado_.

Ohh genial… la nieta muerta vuelve a la vida – exclame con sarcasmo – y no podemos irnos así! Tenemos que ir al orfanato, Alice se va con nosotros– exclame agarrándome fuertemente de la puerta de la tienda donde nana intentaba jalarme hacia un coche de aspecto lujoso que no estaba ahí en la mañana.

Definitivamente NO Isabella Swan! No podemos llevar a una humana con nosotros! será como meter una vaca en un matadero – dijo ella volteando a verme con expresión seria.

No me importa, ella viene conmigo! – declare con mirada desafiante – es la única familia que recuerdo y no pienso abandonarla por que apareció una nueva. Ella me ha cuidado y ha estado ahí en todo momento Nana… no podemos dejarla, hare lo que sea para que sea parte de esto… se lo prometí - susurre.

AWWW – grito Nana Gisselle con frustración mientras ponía ambas manos en sus caderas y me miraba con fastidio, díganme masoquista, pero esto era divertido - … bien… los vampiros somos gente de palabra… supongo que tendremos que agradecerle sus atenciones para contigo – dijo con una pequeña mueca como el que se rinde finalmente – pero sabes que si se queda con nosotros… tendrá que convertirse o hacer un juramento de sangre y creo que aún no comprendes todo lo que implica eso último.

Los riesgos no me preocupan exactamente… - respondí con una sonrisa – vamos al orfanato por favor! Necesitamos buscar a Alice antes de irnos.

Eres más purasangre de lo que crees Isabella, los niveles A siempre andan exigiendo cada pequeña cosa sin saber todo el papeleo que se tiene que hacer para poder conseguirlo… pero es bueno tenerte de vuelta cariño– exclamo con una sonrisa.

Eso es bueno? – dije finalmente con la misma expresión. Finalmente mi vida tomaba el sentido que estaba descrito desde un principio.

Era feliz y a la vez tenía miedo… habían tantas cosas que no conocía… y el ligero asunto del compromiso con un Edward del que sencillamente tenía algunos recuerdos y sin embargo la piel parecía hervirme con tan solo pensar en el nombre.

Nana me condujo hasta el BMW negro, el chofer nos abrió la puerta y espero hasta que estuviésemos cómodas para posteriormente cerrarla y ubicarse en el lado del conductor.

Avanzamos en silencio, mientras Nana hablaba por teléfono, sobre papeles de adopción, pasajes de avión y pasaportes de dudosa procedencia… la mafia de los vampiros era algo asombroso sin lugar a dudas.

Al pasar de los minutos nos detuvimos en la entrada del orfanato para señoritas St. Jude donde por nueva vez el chofer abrió la puerta para nosotras… _Oh Bella bienvenida al mundo de los buenos modales… tendría que convertirme en una señorita… seria acaso eso posible._

Sin atravesar bien la puerta sentí unos brazos pequeños abrazarme con toda la fuerza de un equipo completo de Futbol.

Se puede saber dónde rayos te metiste? Te busque por horas y no aparecías! – gritaba con fuerza Alice, sentía mi cuello mojado así que suponía que la pequeña pelinegra lloraba a rienda suelta.

Alice juro que estoy bien… solo se me fue el tiempo – respondí tratando de que sonara como una excusa, ella levanto los ojos y me dio una mirada desafiante… muy típico.

Disculpe los inconvenientes señorita – se disculpó esta vez Nana ofreciendo una de esas sonrisas conciliadoras que recordaba de niña – será mejor que recojan las cosas importantes… nada de ropa Isabella, de eso nos encargaremos antes de irnos – soltó ella mirando el uniforme sin demasiado cariño – iré a hablar con la directora… tienen 15 minutos – y se fue directo a la oficina. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lo haría, pero definitivamente hoy nos iríamos de aquí.

Te vas? A dónde? – pregunto Alice asustada y sosteniéndome con fuerza.

De hecho NOS vamos – respondí recalcando él NOS mientras la jalaba hacia las habitaciones y nos topábamos con varias niñas en el camino – nana Giselle nos adoptara a ambas… o bueno, mi abuelo lo hará.

Adoptarnos? A las 2? Tienes un abuelo?

Tengo mucho que contarte! Y No sé cómo… aún estoy asimilando las cosas… - susurre sujetando mi relicario.

Confió en ti – dijo Alice segura - nada de ropa entonces? – declaro ella de forma graciosa y olvidando todo lo anterior, definitivamente no sé qué haría sin Al.

Ohh Al no sabes cuánto te quiero – y simplemente la envolví entre mis brazos, yo no era de mucho abrazar, pero sentía que la situación lo ameritaba – nuestras vidas darán un giro de 360 grados a partir de ahora… y ni siquiera conozco la mitad de todo eso.

Oye! Nada puede ser peor que esto, si estamos juntas nada puede ir mal.

Recogimos nuestras pertenencias más importantes que no eran muchas realmente, solo eran algunas fotografías antiguas de nosotras que habíamos recolectado con el tiempo, el diario que Alice llevaba religiosamente y unos cuantos ejemplares gastados de novelas que nos habían regalado por hacer algunas labores en el pueblo. Nana nos esperaba afuera con la puerta de BMW abierta de par en par.

Mierda… no dijiste que estabas forrada – mascullo Alice con los ojos abiertos.

Si solo supieras que ese es la menor de mis preocupaciones…– le respondí yo entrando en el auto seguida de Alice y Nana.

Nana ella es Alice, Alice ella es Nana Giselle– dije yo haciendo las presentaciones formales.

Un placer señora! Muchas gracias por dejar que me valla con ustedes – agradeció Alice.

El placer es mío Alice, puedes decirme Nana cariño, ya formas parte de nuestra familia, gracias por cuidar de Isabella.

Alguien tenía que hacerlo – respondió ella – y a dónde vamos?

A Estados Unidos – respondí yo.

Realmente haremos 2 paradas antes de ir allí… iremos a cambiar ese horrible uniforme y después iremos a Italia.

Italia? – exclamamos Alice y yo al unísono.

Necesitamos darle las buenas nuevas al señor Volturi… y tenemos que hacer aquella cosa que ya sabes… - dijo susurrando la última parte.

Ahh verdad…

Porque tanto misterio? – susurro Alice tan pronto Nana se sumergió nuevamente al teléfono y esta vez hablando un italiano bastante fluido.

Cuando lleguemos a Italia te diré… el abuelo tiene que responder muchas de nuestras preguntas.

Ok – fue todo lo que dijo Alice.

Ahí comenzó la tortura… 9 PM, unos cuantos kilómetros más tarde y una parada en un restaurante demasiado ostentoso para mi gusto… y estábamos frente al edificio más grande que había visto.

Entramos al centro comercial, Nana nos arrastró hasta una de las tiendas donde llamo a unas dependientas y dejando una tarjeta de crédito dorada les dijo que tomaran nuestras medidas y que nos dieran todo lo que necesitábamos… Dichas esas palabras Alice se volvió loca, parecía poseída por el mismo demonio.

Decir que nos probamos casi 20 conjuntos era poco, la ropa iba desde interiores con encaje y seda, mallas, pantalones, blusas, zapatos etc. La enana demoniaca estaba en sus aguas y Nana la felicito por el buen gusto, si claro… _solo me dejaron tomar unos zapatillas converse y todo lo demás fue a su elección_.

Tuve un infarto cuando vi la cuenta, Al abrió los ojos y Nana solo nos dijo 'tienen que acostumbrarse, el dinero ya no es un problema'.

Salimos con muchísimas bolsas que fueron llevadas por el personal de la tienda hacia nuestro vehículo donde nos cambiamos antes de ir al aeropuerto.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, estábamos sentadas dentro del avión privado y me sentía extraña dentro de aquellos jeans ajustados, un body blanco con el escote más atrevido que había usado alguna vez, el Bomber jacket en color verde militar y las converse blancas.

Te ves hermosa, es como si este hubiese sido tu lugar siempre Bella! – dijo Alice vistiendo un vestido corto en color terracota, mallas y botas negras y una chaqueta de jean con parches – es solo raro…

Es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento como una adolescente normal – admití en voz baja mirando a Nana hablar otra vez por teléfono asientos más adelante. Aunque obviamente yo sabía que no tenía nada de normal…

Chicas ya vamos a despegar! son unas cuantas horas de vuelo hasta Italia, aprovechen y duerman un poco! – dijo Nana sentándose frente a nosotras.

Y cerré los ojos mientras me sumergía en el mundo de los sueños.

Pero mi subconsciente solo pensaba en un nombre.

Edward.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 _ **Disculpen las tardanzas… realmente no sé por dónde empezar…**_

 _ **Mi abuela tiene casi 100 años y se enfermó hac meses, la hospitalizaron y allá le dio neumonía, fue un proceso súper largo y tuve que quedarme con ella en el hospital.**_

 _ **Las cosas que pasan cuando eres la única que sabe de medicina.**_

 _ **Después estuvieron los exámenes de medio término y cuando finalmente creí que podía tomarme un tiempo para escribir llegan los finales y con ello el fin del trimestre.**_

 _ **Tome una materia muy difícil que es infectologia y tenía que estudiar como loca todos los días -_-**_

 _ **Perdón la tardanza**_

 _ **Estoy de vacaciones y aunque solo son 2 semanas, tratare de traerles más de 1 actualización en ese tiempo!**_

 _ **Gracias por la paciencia y el amor. Me encantaron sus comentarios y espero seguir leyéndolos en este capítulo. Ya que subieron muchos reviews y les prometí un adelanto.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo veremos a Edward… como creen que se tome ver a Bella! Y claro veremos al abuelo Volturi en acción!**_

 _ **Besitos y hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
